Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Ripper
"The Ripper" is the premiere episode of the supernatural drama series Kolchak: The Night Stalker. It was directed by Allen Baron with a script written by series creator Jeff Rice and Rudolph Borchert. It first aired on ABC on September 13th, 1974. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars With Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * Kolchak: The Night Stalker was created by Jeff Rice. * This episode is included on disc one of the Classic Television: Kolchak: The Night Stalker DVD collection. * This episode takes place following the events of the 1973 telemovie, The Night Strangler. The basic characters and elements are the same between the two, but the setting has been changed from Seattle, Washington to Chicago, Illinois. * This episode is the first television work for writer Rudolph Borchert. * First appearance of Ron Updyke. Ron will become a regular supporting character throughout the remainder of the series. * Mews Small is credited as Marya Small in this episode. * Don Mantooth is credited as Donald Mantooth in this episode. * Rob Berger is credited as Robert Bryan Berger in this episode. * Paul Baxley, Denise Dillaway, Dulcie Jordan and Cathey Paine are all uncredited for their participation in this episode. * Actor Mickey Gilbert receives an "And..." credit qualifier in the end-title credit sequence. * The opening shot of Chicago, Illinois is stock footage that is re-used in numerous episodes of the series. * The name of the club at the beginning of the episode is Werner's Boom-Boom Room. * The stripper at the beginning of the episode is named Michelle Shifman. She is killed by the Ripper at 3:00 am on May 21st. She is the first murder victim on the series. * The second Ripper victim is Debbie Fielder, who is killed walking out of a Miss Physical Therapist contest in Milwaukee on May 24th at 11:30 pm. She is 5'9" 120 lbs. Her hobbies included breaking horses and collecting bone china. Appearances * This is the third television appearance of Carl Kolchak and his first appearance on the Kolchak: The Night Stalker television series. He previously appeared in two television movies: The Night Stalker in 1972 and The Night Strangler in 1973. * This is the third television appearance of Tony Vincenzo and his first appearance on the Kolchak: The Night Stalker television series. He previously appeared in two television movies: The Night Stalker in 1972 and The Night Strangler in 1973. * This is the first appearance of Ron Updyke. * First and only appearance of Michelle Shifman; dies in this episode. * First and only appearance of Debbie Fielder; dies in this episode. Quotes * Carl Kolchak: If by chance you happened to be in the Windy City between May 28th, and June 2 of this year, you would have had very good reason to be terrified. During this period, Chicago was being stalked... by a horror so frightening, so fascinating, that it ranks with the great mysteries of all times. It's been the fictional subject of novels, plays, films, even an opera. Now, here are the true facts. .... * Carl Kolchak: For reasons I have never been able to understand, Vincenzo has always confused my reporter's clever ingenuity with what he calls high-handed lunacy. See also External Links * * * * * * Gallery Kolchak 1x01 001.jpg Kolchak 1x01 002.jpg Kolchak 1x01 003.jpg Kolchak 1x01 004.jpg Kolchak 1x01 005.jpg Kolchak 1x01 006.jpg Kolchak 1x01 007.jpg Kolchak 1x01 008.jpg Kolchak 1x01 009.jpg Keywords Chicago | Illinois | Independent News Service | Milwaukee | Reporter | Stabbing | Stripper | Werner's Boom-Boom Room | Wisconsin Category:1974/Episodes